The invention is based on an apparatus for transporting containers intermittently as set forth hereinafter. German Patentschrift 28 53 103 discloses an apparatus of this kind for supplying containers to a filling station, in which apparatus the carriers are lined up one after the other on two guide tracks which are disposed one above the other; the containers are supplied to the carriers on the lower guide track and after they are transferred to the upper guide track, are filled at the filling station. For transferring the carriers, a transfer device with a pivot arm is disposed on each of the two ends of the guide track, which pivot arm transfers the arriving carriers from the upper guide track to the lower guide track or vice versa. To achieve this, the pivot arm swings each carrier out from the first guide track, rotates it on an axis parallel to the feed direction and then sets it onto the second guide track at a 90.degree. tilt. The known apparatus has the disadvantage that processing stations can only be disposed along the upper guide track so that the arrangement of several processing stations is limited to the length of the upper guide track. That is why in order to realize several processing steps, the upper guide track is constructed as very long, which causes the known apparatus to require a large amount of space. Furthermore, at each machine cycle, the containers are shifted further by a step so that the machine cycle, and consequently the capacity of the apparatus, depends upon the longest processing time. The capacity of the known apparatus is therefore relatively low.